


The Picture of Innocence

by Rose_Rassmusen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Baby Selling, Daddy Kink, Groping, M/M, Pedophilia, Sebastain-centric, Sebastian has a terrible mother., Statutory Rape, Technical Prostitution, Young boy seduces old man, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Rassmusen/pseuds/Rose_Rassmusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sebastian replies to an ad requesting a companion for one James Moriarty. Things get complicated when "Jimmy's" wealthy grandfather takes a liking to the nine year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Styled after a fic including an older Sebastian and a younger Jim, which was in turn styled after a book with 'Lolita' in the title. Can be found here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/759216/chapters/1420002)

Sebastian entered the world as a servants child. A bastard to a maid whose mouth flapped almost as often as her lips. She had only wanted the best for her child, but funds were short, and if pleasing the master of the house would give her that advantage, she would take it. Sebastian himself was never in one place long, his mother being poor, and decided to let Sebastian work on his own at the tender age of nine and six months old. He was immediately snatched up by an older man, a widower, who had put up an ad in the paper, requesting a companion for his seven year old grandson. Sebastian was dropped off by his mother in front of a massive stone house, where he was escorted to the sitting room and told to wait while Elder Moriarty finished a piece of work. The man was a well-known scientist among Dubliners, quite possibly the greatest mind in Europe at the time. Sebastian waited patiently, and when the man came in, he stood up to greet him, polite like his mother had taught him.  
"James is at school at the moment," The wrinkled man said slowly, smiling at the young boy. "So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"  
Sebastian smiled cutely like he had practiced a hundred times before. He began by telling Mr.Moriarty about his mother, and the worry that she had for him. He spoke of how he would enjoy living at the manor while he was James's companion, and how his father, his mother's previous master, was not a nice man at all. Most of the things he spoke were outright lies, but the small boy spoke them with such angst in his eyes that it made a convincing tale.  
As the sky began to grow dark, Elder informed the boy that he would, in fact, be living in the house, in a bedroom between James's and his own.  
Sebastian smiled with all the innocence of a child and assured Elder that if he should need anything, anything at all, that Sebastian would not object.  
James arrived home and regarded Sebastian with a glare, looking not at all shocked to find the older man and the boy alone in the parlor. He stood next to the taller boy, inspecting him with eyes much older than his age, before announcing that he was hungry and marching off to the kitchen. Dinner was served minutes later and the trio sat together for the first night before Sebastian asked to be led to the phone to call his mother goodnight and assure her that he would be fine.  
Afterwards, Sebastian and James were left alone to become acquainted and Elder retreated to his study in order to finish some of the work he had going. The boys sat in silence, Sebastian standing awkwardly in the center of James's room while the younger boy circled him like prey. Sebastian stayed silent, waiting for his master's child to speak first.  
"Bastard." Was the first word out of James's mouth, and Sebastian flinched at the venom in the seven year old's voice. "My name is Jim." was the next, the younger boy still circling Sebastian. He seemed pleased at the boy's reaction, a wide grin breaking out on his face as he spoke next. "He says you're my new toy. I like you." Sebastian stayed silent once more, staring straight ahead like when his mother disciplined him. "You don't talk unless you're talking to grandpa." The dark-haired boy commented. "You're weird."  
"Am not." Sebastian protested, not liking to be called things he wasn't.  
"Are too." Jim insisted, narrowing his eyes. "You like talking to grown-ups. You're stupid." Sebastian frowned, but otherwise didn't move. James's whole face lit up at the obedience and he grinned again, standing in front of him. "You're perfect!" He exclaimed and threw himself at Sebastian, catching the older boy off guard.  
Jim clung to the older one until Sebastian pushed him lightly away. One of the maids told the boys it was time to wash up and get in bed, and the duo did as told, Jim providing Sebastian with an unused toothbrush and a pair if Jim's pajamas.  
They separated and Sebastian was led to his room, letting him settle down before the lights were turned off and he was left to listen at the sounds the house made. The maids left, and it was left to Sebastian, James, and Elder Moriarty.  
Sebastian waited until he could no longer hear any noise and crept out from under his blankets, rubbing his eyes and cheeks to rouse a beautiful pink shade to them. He opened his door as quietly as he could and walked silently to Elder's door, sniffling once he got there. He opened the door and found the room to be empty. With a frown, he headed downstairs, rubbing his eyes and cheek again. When he got to the study, he opened the door quietly, sniffling quietly as he entered the room.  
It was warmly lit by a quiet fire, now almost coals, and a personal lamp on the desk where Elder was working. Sebastian saw him look up as the small boy wandered in, obviously just having woken up from a bad dream.  
Now, over the years, since the 1800's, the press had been using scandals and propoanda to raise their ratings. It was always a toss up whether or not rumors were true, but if they were, then Elder Moriarty had a penchant for little boys. A few years beforehand, a maid said to have caught Elder penetrating her son, ignoring his cries of pain. It could never be proved in a court of law, but doubtless, the scandal reached the ears and eyes of thousands. Including Sebastian's mother, who, despite her efforts to appear loving, thought it a fantastic opportunity to make money. So, she did what any scumbag mother would do and taught her seven year old boy how to seduce men.  
And as any boy, whose main objective was to seduce old men, Sebastian cried. He cried silently at first, taking steps toward Mr.Moriarty until he was right next to him and the man was asking what was wrong.  
"I had a bad dream." The boy sniffles, climbing up onto Elder's lap without asking. "Daddy was hurting me.." He cried a bit more for effect, letting Elder hold him out of instincts.  
The man was quiet, unsure how to react to the small boy in his lap. "It'll be all right, son." he assured, rubbing the boy's back.  
"You won't hurt me, will you, mr.moriarty?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Elder. Fat tears glistened on his cheeks and in his eyes, making him look much younger than his true age. "You'll be gentle with me, right?"  
Elder could feel the first bubblings of arousal at the boy's tone, and he kissed him on the forehead, unable to help himself. "Of course I will, darling." he assured, letting himself get lost for a moment. Sebastian wiggled at the feel of something pushing against him, knowing from his mother's lessons what it was.  
"Sir," He started, getting Elder's attention. He looked between them at the growing problem. "Do you want help?" He asked innocently, his eyes wide and childlike. He shifted close so he was rubbing against the older man, waiting for orders.  
Elder looked doubtful for a moment, but eventually lust won over and he stroked Sebastian's soft blonde hair. "Of course." He rumbled smoothly.  
The young boy smiled happily and unfastened the older man's trousers, pulling out his cock with practiced ease, far beyond the fumbling of a child. Elder let out a rumble and slid his hand down to grasp at Sebastian's arse, kneeding it as the child stroked his erection. "Tell me what your daddy did to you." He ordered, wondering briefly how such a young boy could be so skilled.  
Sebastian moaned slightly, rocking his hips as his own tiny member began to fill with blood, grasping at Elder's cock as he did so. "I was a bad boy. Daddy needed to punish me. He spanked me" The boy kept his movements, his voice high and prepubescent. "Daddy touched me to punish me. He said 'little boys were made to be touched'. He hurt my bum." Sebastian was purposefully vague, using as many small words as he could. "Daddy punished me for being a naughty boy."  
The words went straight to Elder's cock and he grasped with the hand not on Sebastian's bum for his small cock, somewhat hard inside his pajama bottoms. The older man fiddled with the soft flesh as gasps turned to moans and Sebastian's hand faltered a few times.  
Childish gasps and filled the room, as well as deeper sounds as the two touched eachother, led now by Elder. Neither noticed when the door swung open a crack and a tiny eye peered in.  
It wasn't long until the older man came in the boy's hand, just barely resisting the urge to bite the prepubescent boy, squeezing tightly at the young boy's cock and pumping the boy harder.  
"Ah!" Sebastian gasped, whimpering and moaning against Elder's shoulder. He felt tension build in his stomach and as he reached the first climax of his lifetime, the boy buried his face in Elder's shoulder and orgasmed with a cry of "Daddy!", muffled slightly by the man's clothing. The eye at the door disappeared. Both the boy and Elder were breathing heavily, though only one had come on his hand. Sebastian whimpered when Elder shifted and the older man reached for tissues, using them to carefully wipe each of Sebastian's fingers clean.  
"You've been such a good boy." Elder whispered against the boy's hair, tucking himself back into his trousers and allowing Sebastian to stay clinging to him after taking care of the child as well. Sebastian was exhausted and he clung to the older man, now with both hands. Elder finished some of his work, working around Sebastian's body while reminding him every once in awhile of how good he had been.  
When everything had been put away, Elder encouraged Sebastian to hold on tightly, and despite the back pain which would inevitably come from it, carried the small boy back to bed, laying him down carefully and tucking him in before retiring to bed.  
£10,000 was deposited the next day into Ms.Moran's checking account, and a note delivered to her, telling her that adoption papers were to be delivered later on that day.


End file.
